1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hose support for supporting one or more flexible hoses extending between a tractor and trailer of a tractor-trailer rig. The hose support may also support electrical cables or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional tractor-trailer type rigs, air hoses and/or electrical cables extend rearwardly from the tractor which are adapted to be releasably coupled with a trailer for operating and controlling components on the trailer such as brakes, lights, etc. In the past, the normal practice was to secure a spring member to the tractor for connection to the hoses and cables to hold the same in a suspended or retracted condition against the rear portion of the tractor cab to prevent damage to the lines. If the hoses are not adequately supported, when the tractor is turned with respect to the trailer, the hoses may be subjected to wear due to the engagement of the hoses with portions of the tractor or trailer. Further, if the hoses are not adequately supported, the hoses could break or be disconnected when the tractor is turned with respect to the trailer.